


Oh Save Me Won't You

by petershorcrux



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, John Bellamy Blake, M/M, Sex Worker John Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: A short collection of SexWorker!Murphy/John!Bellamy Blake drabbles.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Oh Save Me Won't You

**Author's Note:**

> was kinda hoping the first thing i would write for this two would be a lil happier--as happy as these two can be, anyway. but i def think i've got something else cooking for these two in the near future.

Bellamy always plays music on the drive to their—the usual hotel that they fuck in. It’s always the same three songs that Murphy doesn’t care to listen to the words of. He’s not sure if Bellamy only has one CD that he jus listens to on loop or what. But it’s always the same three songs.

And Bellamy’s fingers always tap on the steering wheel in rhythm with the song. And his deep voice always hums along to the words.

it’s really the only time that Murphy feels like he can let his guard down, even though he shouldn’t.

—

Sometimes Bellamy will slow his reckless pounding into Murphy and roll his hips,. As if he’s trying to find someway to make Murphy feel good—enjoy what’s happening. Get him off. 

It really pisses Murphy off. It makes him want to shove Bellamy off and tell him to go fuck himself. 

But he can’t do that because with johns like Bellamy, the one’s who get attached, the pay gets better. It also gets more dangerous. Dangerous because of feelings Bellamy thinks he feels; dangerous because of John wanting to lean back into the security of what that would feel like.

—

Murphy is, justifiably, thrown when Bellamy kisses him once before anything has even started. They’re not even in a hotel. They’re out in the open. And Bellamy’s got to be the stupidest person that Murphy has ever met. 

But he lets Bellamy. 

It’s not a kiss tongue, passion, moans, or even any movement of mouth against mouth. Just a peck.

When Bellamy pulls back Murphy could swear he sees a smile almost pull at Bellamy’s mouth before he sees Murphy’s face; Murphy isn’t happy. Bellamy’s smile falters and he looks away.

“That’s gonna cost you extra,” Murphy says, all teeth.

—

“You’re no better than the others,” Murphy murmurs as he dresses himself with slow slides of his limbs through the short tunnels of his clothing.

Bellamy doesn’t respond, not in words, but his body does tense a little because he knows all too well what Murphy is talking about. He nods and tightens his jaw; reaches down to the floor and fishes his wallet from his jeans.

Murphy is dressed and inspecting his clothes for any stains before moving over to the door. Bellamy meets him there with the money in his hand.

Murphy smiles tightly and takes the money.

—

“You gonna offer to save me one of these days,” Murphy hisses as he answers the call that comes to his burner phone. He’s drunk.

There’s a moment of nothing but the sound of air whistling. Murphy thinks that he’s misread the number and checks the digits. They’re the right ones. Yes, he memorised them; only because he needed to know when he was going to have a good money day.

“Same spot,” is all the deep voice on the other end of the line says before hanging up. 

Murphy bites back a scream and throws his burner phone. Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> you can prompt me over on [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com) if you wanna. i've got the time haha


End file.
